


【盾冬】Thralldom

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Dirty Talk, Extramarital Affairs, Insults, M/M, Male Lactation, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Mpreg, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: 霸道神秘年轻野男人🐍盾x口嫌体直饥渴艳后🐺冬





	【盾冬】Thralldom

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点：偷情NTR，无道德无三观，双性，生子，自（）慰描写，dirty talk，羞辱，OOC出银河系

巴基摩挲着手里的哨子，眉头紧蹙。

侍从女官们远远被驱散，只有一盏昏暗烛火闪烁。他一个人在厚重的国王床榻上翻来覆去，修长的双腿夹着丝被反复磨蹭，身下难以启齿的地方正散发着……钻心的痒意。

他挣扎了一会，终于自暴自弃地把手探向两腿间柔软的小穴，自己抚慰起来。

“好湿……”巴基自己都脸红，明明没有任何前戏，只是想要而已，淫水就已经顺着在外围打转的指节往下流，打湿了昂贵的真丝裤裙和身下的被单。

他生怕国王寝室外的值守骑士听到罗杰斯王朝高高在上的王后竟在深夜偷偷自慰，低喘着气，轻轻拨弄花瓣，试探性地往内探入一指，高热的小穴便紧吸不放，他咬住下唇再往内送入一指，喉咙不受控制地发出一声轻哼，一阵舒畅快意流过全身。他闭上眼睛，修长的双指在湿的一塌糊涂的小穴中进进出出。他双腿曲起，向两边大开， 左手也不闲着，掀开自己的衣襟揉捏着胸前鼓胀的乳肉。

“嗯……好舒服……嗯啊……”

一会巴基就出了一层薄汗，情欲蒸腾，双唇嫣红，他抽出双指，指尖上透明的淫液清晰可见，拉开甚至还有丝线。

巴基捂住了脸，为自己的淫荡羞愧的满脸通红，作为维斯特洛大陆和七国的王后，出身高贵河湾地领主家族的Omega，明明已经生过了两个孩子，每到夜晚仍是情欲缠身，格外想要，他推脱都是Omega的天性作祟，不知羞耻地渴望Alpha雄性的气息。

但是他的国王和丈夫，罗杰斯……巴基叹了一口气，罗杰斯如此勤政，每日和首相、财政大臣忙的脚不沾地，就算偶尔回来陪他共眠也是只抱着他睡觉不做别的，看着他为七国上下日夜操劳，他也不忍心再消耗罗杰斯的精力。

但不说少年时那些胡闹的往事，光回想他们刚刚结婚时，两人久别重聚，新婚情热，难以自持，几乎夜夜春宵，酣战到天亮，那时候罗杰斯就像任何一个沉醉于爱情和情欲的Alpha，有着无穷的力气，变着花样地折腾他，让他根本无法招架，很快就发现自己怀了孕。但看到他被肚子里的孩子折磨的憔悴模样，罗杰斯又后悔莫及，整个孕期都特别小心谨慎，完全不敢碰他。就算是憋的一夜去洗三次冷水澡也绝不提过分的要求，更没有像其他贵族老爷那样找情妇胡来，好在，王子詹姆斯顺利出世，罗杰斯开心地不知如何是好，减了境内当年的三层赋税，王城教堂的钟更是敲了整整七天。他每天抱着巴基深情脉脉，柔情似水，就是不愿意撒手。当然没过多久，这抱的性质就变味了，巴基自己也憋了大半年，偏偏玩起欲擒故纵的把戏，每次都故意把他撩起来自己去睡觉。终于在一个君临近郊打猎的夜晚，在巴基半推半就的境况下，他不管不顾地直接捞起巴基在野外的草地上直接肏了起来，他像一座小山一样牢牢压住巴基，蓝眼睛燃烧着纯粹的情欲，那狠劲和力度直干的巴基三魂丢了七魄，只能神智模糊地吐出些淫辞浪语，这场久违的欢爱酣畅淋漓，令巴基几乎昏死过去，后来，被激发出Alpha狂性和占有欲的罗杰斯陛下把他从野地抱进帐内，不顾巴基的求饶蛮横得掰开双腿，又是一轮疯狂的顶弄，床上床下都没落下。巴基第二天晚上醒过来的时候，浑身被碾过一样，嗓子也哑得说不出话，但是身心都得到了巨大满足，也就没有计较罗杰斯的逞凶。之后他们返回君临红堡，当然是情酣耳热，夜夜缠绵，甚至几天几夜不下床。在罗杰斯陛下的努力下，巴基不但被滋润得容光焕发，Omega的身体也被调教的越来越敏感，只要罗杰斯的气息一靠近便会浑身发软，不断释放出香甜勾人的信息素。

但第一次目睹巴基生下詹姆斯的场景吓到了罗杰斯，他向大学士要来一种避孕的药水，坚持要巴基服用。但巴基疑心是那药水的附带作用，让他越发依赖Alpha的气息。詹姆斯王子三岁的时候，罗杰斯带着王后造访鹰巢城，在国王大道上遭遇了影子山猫的伏击，两人和大部队失散，夜晚他们找到一处隐蔽山洞好躲避高山部落的袭击，两人燃起一堆篝火，彼此相偎取暖，自然擦枪走火，罗杰斯情不自禁地用强壮的手臂把固定抱在怀里，粗大的阴茎自下而上地干着Omega湿热的小洞，连续要了巴基三次，巴基爽得两眼发黑，靠在Alpha怀里直哭。御林铁卫统领带着一大堆骑士冒着大雨找到他们的时候，王后刚在罗杰斯怀里睡着，两人衣衫凌乱，巴基的头发也湿散着，山洞还有散之不去的情欲气息，谁都知道这里刚刚发生了什么，叹息都说国王和王后感情好，真没想到好到这个地步，这种凶险的境况下还有如此的“兴致”。罗杰斯也丝毫不显尴尬的神色， 抱起巴基上马，继续向鹰巢城前进。结果第二天手里的事情一多，两人都忘记了避孕药水的事，没过多久，巴基被学士诊出有孕。

罗杰斯担心巴基的身体，但是学士说男性Omega生过一胎便不会那么凶险，才放下心来。没了这层顾虑，罗杰斯又觉得十分喜悦，这是诸神有意要再赐他一个孩子。彼时二人已不像第一次怀孩子的时候那么谨小慎微，危险期一过立即滚到了一起，食髓知味地品尝彼此的身体。巴基怀孕的时候所有的感官几乎都被放大，身体敏感的不行，以往光是前戏和适应的时间就要很久，现在Alpha刚进来没抽插两次就舒服得直哼哼，松软的肉穴水流个不停，只会又软又乖地配合Alpha的顶弄，没多久就会高潮，一夜常常高潮四五次。两人还解锁了许多新姿势，只要能不压到肚子都试了个遍。巴基有时一边做一边还担心会对孩子有影响，罗杰斯陛下却没脸没皮地用胡子蹭着他的脸颊说，我是在让孩子多感受父亲有多爱他的母亲，惹得巴基脸热不已。

不久，第二个王子也顺利出生，这个孩子一出生就哭声响亮，金发蓝瞳，和罗杰斯小时候像极了，罗杰斯用自己父亲约瑟夫的名字为他命名，还把领地内最富庶的一块封地归到他名下，谁都能看出来他对这个孩子的偏宠。但罗杰斯这么做，只是觉得他生下来没有给巴基太多痛苦，以后应该也会很乖而已。

约瑟夫出生后，巴基就不再碰避孕的药水了，王室毕竟要绵延血脉，多位王子公主才是多数领主希望看到的，而且他的身体已经从以前战场上带下来的旧伤中完全恢复，学士说他可以不用担心生育，自然想多为从小便心爱的人留下流着二人血液的孩子。但是这次以后无论如何欢好，巴基却也没有怀孕的迹象了，罗杰斯对此毫不在意，他巴不得巴基不用再受罪。可接下来，西方大陆的前朝反叛势力开始作乱，罗杰斯要承担的担子重了许多，幸而他已经在铁王座了坐了多年，掌权稳固。

但随着日子一天天过去，两位王子都渐渐长大，巴基心知自己已经渐渐不再年轻，再怀上的可能性越来越小，但是罗杰斯碰他的次数也越来越少，他知道罗杰斯不可能是转移了兴趣，自己也该多体谅他，但习惯了日夜灌溉被喂的饱饱的身体又怎能承受越来越少的抚慰呢？尤其到了春夏之际，正是Omega情动的时节，情欲随之水涨船高，折磨的他不能自已。

……就在他孤枕难眠，不堪寂寞的那一晚，那个男人出现了，他的声音低沉有力，带着灼热的气息。

“我的王后殿下，小鹿宝贝，今天我不会碰你，因为你还没有情愿地答应我，等到你哪天愿意了，只要吹响这个哨子，我就会出现。”

他以不可抗拒的姿态闯入自己的生命，让自己体验到了数年不曾有过的心旌神摇，情欲激荡，可在最后关头，在明明他已经没有任何反抗能力的情况下，他却戛然而止，只给了巴基一个哨子，就消失的无影无踪，徒留巴基一人茫然无措。

巴基不知道他是谁，但是他再也无法忘记这个人，这个在夜半出现，又在夜半消失的人。他和丈夫一样的金发如烈焰燃烧，双目却如宝石赤红，他有着不可抗拒的雄性Alpha气息，与生俱来的浑然霸气……还有他炙热滚烫的勃然大物，在他掌心突突跳着……

想着那晚他火热的气息和撩人的话语，巴基忍不住继续用手抚慰滴答流着淫液的花穴，嘴里也呻吟不停，一根、两根、三根手指在柔软的花穴里进出，可是里面钻心的痒意却丝毫没有缓解，愈发强烈地呼唤着更粗长更火热的东西，巴基气恼地抽出手，他身上只剩一件状似无物的透明丝衣，以前罗杰斯最喜欢干穿着这样半遮半掩的纱衣的他。巴基丢下哨子，颤巍巍跪起来，爬到床头，打开那王城里最高超的工匠打造的柜子，找到里面一格，那里装满了各种大小的按摩棒，一头系着麻绳，他毫不犹豫地拿出那根最粗大的，连躺下都不想，直接一手扶着床头，保持跪着的姿势，另一手把按摩棒缓缓送进身体里，待花穴适应，他便迫不及待地用手握住，上下推入拔出，按摩棒极粗极长，但要直接戳到他的花心却不容易，但已是这样巴基就已满足，他一边抽插，任由淫液飞溅，一边想象着罗杰斯翻来覆去用力操干他的感觉，嘴里呻吟到：“罗杰斯……罗杰斯，你好棒，再深一点，嗯啊……”

那哨子被他丢在一旁，此时目光扫到，那晚的画面便突然跳入脑海，那个金发男人压着自己，火热滚烫的气息近在咫尺，一双布满茧子的大手一寸寸抚摸过他滑嫩的白皙皮肤，调笑道：“真不愧是长在河湾地的贵族Omega，本来我还不信，现在见到了。”后来又亲又吻，让他浑身酥软，用三个手指肏得花穴一张一合，湿热滚烫，几次都频临高潮，巴基又惊又怕，眼角渗泪，本以为就会这样被粗鲁地侵犯，谁知那男人露出自己勃张的凶器后，在柔嫩湿润的花穴上研磨来研磨去，浅浅插入头部又很快退开，就这样压着巴基双手和腰身，借着淫液在他腿间和小穴上摩擦的功夫，就释放了自己。现在按摩棒紧紧夹在身后，仿佛那个男人的凶器进出，巴基竟忍不住幻想起来，如果他没有离开，如果那天他狠狠地肏了自己，硕大浑圆的头部碾过小穴的嫩口，粗长滚烫的肉棒直捣黄龙，那将会是什么销魂的滋味，不知和罗杰斯比起来会如何……和野男人在自己和国王丈夫的大床上媾和的画面让他浑身发抖，不能自已。他想象着没有发生的画面，放声浪叫道：“混蛋……啊……嗯啊，好深……好久没有这么满了……嗯……嗯啊……干得好舒服……嗯啊……要到了，要到了！啊！——”

随着强烈的高潮，他失了力气，倒在床上，花穴吐出一大滩淫水，下面一塌糊涂，他气喘吁吁，一双绿色眼眸眯着，媚色无双：“混蛋……”

“几天不见，我的小鹿宝贝还真是能给我惊喜。”

突然，一个熟悉又陌生的声音响起。巴基一个激灵，睁眼看去，那个男人又是一身带着红色纹饰的黑衣，上次见他只在淡淡的月光下，这次借着烛火，他看到了那个男人宽阔的肩膀和伟岸的身躯，只是面目仍辨不清楚，唯一双红眸兴奋地闪闪发亮，带着年轻人特有的活力。

虽然前一刻巴基还在幻想被他压着大肆进犯、直到高潮的场景，但眼看他突然出现，周围却没有任何人惊动，心里仍是惧意超过了一切，指着他颤声道：“你……你……”

男人也不废话，直接欺身上前，拉过巴基柔软的躯体，一手寻到后穴里的绳结，又用力推进几分：“王后在偷偷玩什么游戏呢？你的国王丈夫知不知道，嗯？”

巴基倚在男人臂弯，活像砧板上任人宰割的鱼肉，刚高潮过的敏感身子根本无法承受男人粗鲁的动作，Omega轻声呻吟：“你来做什么……我没吹，哨子……嗯，轻点……”

男人似乎觉得很好笑：“确实没有，可王后心里却想要我……如果没猜错，你刚才是想着我高潮的吧？”他眼里的促狭被巴基尽收眼底，他又羞又恼，挣脱出来：“我想什么，跟你有什么关系，我不想给罗杰斯告状，你快走吧。不要再来了。”说罢他捡起哨子丢给他，“还给你的破东西。”

男人拿过哨子，又放回巴基手里，轻挑一笑：“宝贝儿，要不要它，等这夜过去之后再说吧。”说罢他便拉过巴基激吻起来，他的气息充满了Alpha特有的炽烈辛辣，巴基只闻了一点就浑身颤抖，身体更热。

“唔……”一吻过后，巴基用力打了他一巴掌。

男人顺利被激怒了，他一声冷哼，拉下裤头，那形状可怖颜色紫黑的性器就跳了出来，他拉过巴基的手握上去：“你刚才不是想它想得紧吗？跟我说说，在你的幻想里，它是怎么把你干的欲仙欲死的？”

巴基立刻脸色通红：“我……我没有……”

“没有？”他面露厉色，“你的好丈夫多长时间没碰你了？王后夜夜独眠，饥渴难耐，自慰还不满足，我要是不来，你要怎么样？随便找个路过的骑士解解你的骚劲？一个恐怕还不够吧？”

巴基闻言，再也无法自持，委屈地痛哭了起来。就算他从小接受再多的正统贵族教育，Omega的天性却注定让他在发情期毫无尊严可言，现在的身体早已食髓知味，少了Alpha的气息便天天折磨他。还有罗杰斯，明明知道自己有多需要他的怀抱，却一点时间都不给他留，也不知道还能不能为他再生一个王子公主……

见人露出如此脆弱的一面，男人的心不免也化成了水，一手把巴基温柔地抱在怀里：“好了，他不要你，不是还有我吗……”

巴基呜呜地哭着，男人颇感无奈，再这么哭下去，自己都要软了。看来要使点手段才行，于是耐着性子吻掉他的脸泪，说：“算我说错话，可你打我这一巴掌，要怎么办？”

巴基撇过头不理他，男人轻笑一下，在他耳边耳语一番。巴基脸涨得通红，连连摇头，男人又哄又劝，最后他才咬牙答应了。

此刻巴基俯身趴着，眼前就是男人怒张的凶器，雄性气味浓厚，他有些心惊胆战地想着，还好那晚他没有进来。他伸出舌尖，先轻轻舔了下顶端，只有些咸湿，没有特别抵触的味道。就在他下定决心舔第二口的时候，突然惊叫了一下，因为下身突然传来一阵蚀骨快感，男人正用食指在他阴唇间的小缝上来回磨蹭，本就激动地花穴又喷出一股透明的蜜液，男人拽住绳结，慢慢地把按摩棒拽了出来，仿佛故意要让这过程无限漫长，确保它能按摩过每一个敏感点。巴基被快感折磨地几乎要叫出来，但他绝对不想被人听到，只得张嘴含住了面前的肉棒，那肉棒的头果如他想的，硕大浑圆，他舌尖舔过蘑菇头下微凹的部分，唾液不受控制地滴落，他满意地听到身下人的抽气声，只可惜这满意还没有持续多久，就被男人打断了，他已经把按摩棒抽出，只剩下小穴一开一阖，透明的淫液正滴答而出，小穴旁的嫩肉已经红肿鼓胀，透着艳丽的红色，男人不假思索地含住花穴，接住了那淫液，啧啧品尝着。

“啊……不要……”巴基吐出肉棒浪叫道，心里却在期待男人更用力地吸弄他的小穴，男人当然懂的他故意的口是心非，又用力吸嗟了一口，花穴的蜜液快要流成小河，男人一边吸到嘴里，一边用舌尖反复舔弄敏感的内壁。

“啊！”强烈地快感让巴基尖叫，忍不住轻摆起臀部，小穴紧紧咬住男人的手指，涌出大量腥臊的液体，男人搅动的水声噗呲噗哧响个不停。

“别停下。”男人不满地说道。

巴基只得又含住那根肉棒，用力吞咽着，但顶到喉咙也只纳入了一小半，无法他只得从头舔起，一会儿一根粗大的肉棒就被甜的亮晶晶的。男人的肉刃粗长不说，布满青筋，顶端还带有弯度，如果直接插进去，不知会是什么感觉……这时男人又催促道：“宝贝，快舔啊。”

巴基呜呜地嗯了两声，抓紧时间伺候肉棒。他现在已经顾不上羞不羞耻，他久旱逢甘霖，只想和这个不知从哪里出来的野男人料理完眼前的事，然后就再不相见。不管他是什么目的，现在他的确能给巴基那久违的销魂感受，再说他答应了自己绝不轻易插入，他便也没有其他顾虑。

男人轻轻的用牙齿噬咬着巴基小穴旁最敏感的那块嫩肉，同时两根手指却并拢在一起，粗暴的插入到巴基的小穴里，大力揉弄。花穴激动地吸裹着男人的手指，仿佛无数张小口伸出小舌舔弄着，男人一边寻找着他的敏感点，一边刺激他道：“外面都说罗杰斯的王后美貌绝艳天下，骑射武艺无一不精，我看这两腿之间的东西才是世间极品，罗杰斯对你如此情深，也是因为你下面这张小嘴吧。”

巴基一听，气恼地吐出嘴里男人的东西，“你再这样胡说八道，别怪我不客气！罗杰斯他，他是真的爱我，怎么会这样轻浮！”

男人哈哈大笑：“可王后在人前不也是一副庄重自持的模样？谁能想到背后淫荡成这个样子，躺着任我亵玩，况且，你又怎么知道罗杰斯不会去找别人？说不定现在，他正干着哪个情妇快活着呢，难道你就没有察觉，他最近对你最近冷淡了很多吗？”

======================

巴基听到这话，愣住了，然后拼命摇头：“不会的，罗杰斯不会的，他从来没找过任何情妇，就算当初我离开的那些年……啊！”巴基突然感到身下一阵电流般的快感顺着脊柱传来，脑中瞬间一片空白。男人竟然把舌头完全伸进了柔软湿润的甬道，正模拟着交媾的动作进进出出，舌头虽然更软却好像活物，每次插入都在里面四处搅弄，抽出时带出里面的嫩肉和淫液，仿佛整个花穴都变成了他口中的点心，任他享用。

铺天盖地地快感疯狂地往上涌，巴基紧闭双眼，双手紧紧抚着眼前的柱身，吞吐着滚烫的巨龙，次次深入喉间并用力吸吮。他早就不是第一次做这种事，只想在自己丢盔卸甲之前把男人也吸出来，不至于太丢人，果然那年轻男人有些受不住，巨龙已经在激动地吐口水，青筋一跳一跳，巴基又去照顾两颗卵蛋，舌尖挑弄吸吮。

男人也在另一头也不讲话了，专心用唇舌伺候了好一阵后，又伸出三根手指，插入了滚烫的花穴，就像那晚一样，插得巴基魂不附体，男人中指修长，摸索几下就找到了他的花心，略略一按，巴基几乎就要跳起来：“不……呜呜，不要……呜啊……”因为含着粗大肉棒，他的话说的并不清楚，男人也完全不理会，反复按着那处骚点，在花穴周围的嫩肉按摩，果然，巴基很快就剧烈抖动着泄了身，花穴又吹出一股淫液。

同时，巴基的用力吸裹也产生了效果，男人的肉棒抖动着，射出一股浓精，巴基来不及吐出，被狠狠呛了一口。

高潮来的过于迅猛，巴基浑身软的没有丝毫力气，从男人身上歪到一旁，无言地盯着床顶。男人知道这时候的巴基更需要抚慰，于是赶紧凑过去抱住他，与他轻轻地吻着，巴基只把脸别到一旁，一脸怅然失落。

“怎么了？”得到满足后的男人此刻温柔地不行，只想好好哄哄眼前的乖小鹿，盘算着如何真刀实枪地再来上一发。

“罗杰斯……真的去找别人了吗？”他双目无神地问。

男人有心安慰：“也许没有呢，你用不着太担心。”

“可是，我也和你……”巴基低下头，是啊，他也和野情夫一夕偷情，作为一个国王，身边从不缺从纯洁的贵族小姐、风韵十足的领主夫人到各色城中妓女，想到罗杰斯当初和自己日夜情浓，明明也是欲望强烈的人，现在却对他这样冷漠，不是有了新欢又是什么呢？

想到这里，巴基倍加委屈，缩在男人怀里哭了起来。

男人倍感头大，可也只能不断小声安慰，正在巴基啜泣的时候，外室突然响起了婴儿的啼哭，原来是小王子约瑟夫半夜惊醒了。

巴基听到宝贝一哭，立刻擦掉眼泪，匆匆披了件衣服就要去哄，男人在床上看到巴基只披着件纱衣的背影，棕发凌乱，腰肢纤细，两条腿更是柔韧修长，腿间折射着滑腻的液体晶莹的光，眼神不禁暗了暗。很快，巴基抱着哭闹不止的二王子回来了，这个年幼的王子因为备受宠爱十分任性，只愿意让母亲来哄，现在快要两岁了还没有断奶，还要巴基时常去喂。

“小乔，不哭了，母亲在这……”被哄了一阵，约瑟夫仍是哭闹不已，巴基想着他大概是饿了，于是解开睡衣的细带，露出隆起的胸脯，那嫣红的乳头一看就被自己玩弄过，小巧的乳房鼓鼓的，贮满乳汁。约瑟夫果然是饿了，一口衔住母亲的乳头就大力吸吮起来，巴基一遍喂一遍轻轻拍打：“慢点，慢点。”约瑟夫饭量很大，显然是饿极了，吸完一遍又去吃另一边，巴基也极有耐心地喂他，直到小乔吃饱了，也困了，慢慢倚在母亲的怀里睡着了。巴基看着自己可爱的小崽子，满心欢喜地在那粉雕玉琢的脸蛋上亲了一口，又拍打了他几下叫他把嗝打出来，才把孩子送回去。

没想到巴基刚回到床榻，便被男人一把拽了过去，后背贴着男人火热胸膛，巴基失声惊叫道：“你疯了！”

男人邪笑一声，用力从后掰开他的腿，把他重新变得炙热滚烫的硬挺贴着他下身，两手从丝衣下摆伸入，揉捏起他的鼓胀的乳肉。

巴基身上只剩下一件遮住胸部的丝质睡衣，如今被高高掀起，男人粗糙的大手又在双乳不加收敛地揉捏着，顿时手足无措，两手扒上着男人的双臂：“不要……”

男人在他耳边道：“不要？那王后刚才故意勾引我做什么？”说罢那肉棒已在穴口蓄势待发，穴口饥渴地蠕动着，吸裹着硕大的头部。

“你怎么这么快就……我没有……勾引……你轻点……啊……”男人玩弄着自己敏感的乳房，两指腹夹着乳头挤弄，又滴下几滴白色的乳汁出来。巴基只觉得刚熄下去的欲望又被撩起来，怕是待会又要和男人做一次“互惠互利”的事情。

但是这次男人的肉棒没有抽出的趋势，反而就着刚才的滑腻液体，慢慢挤了进去，巴基感到自己的甬道正吃下一根粗大火烫的异物，惊叫道：“你……明明说，我不愿意你就……啊……不进来……”

“王后还真是和小鹿一样天真啊。”男人舔上他的耳垂，下身更加用力地向内挤，“我现在就要进来了，你能拿我怎么办呢？”

巴基被他牢牢制在怀里，眼看着自己被男人的肉棒一点点侵犯却无法反抗，叫道：“放开我！……嗯……嗯啊，如果让我知道了你……你是谁……啊……快拿出去…嗯……”

和男人互相抚慰是一回事，被男人真正插入又是一回事，巴基没有做好背叛丈夫的准备，若是第一次被他强硬地侵犯也就罢了，可他偏偏第一次半途而废，又在今天两人已经互相舔弄一番的情况下突然这么做，就好像……是两人合奸一样。

可不管怎么惊叫，那掺了媚意的叫声反而更像呻吟，男人被刺激地更加兴奋：“王后，你还是小点声，别叫的外面的骑士仆人都能听见。”说罢一个挺身，把大半个肉棒都喂了进去。为了方便接下来的插入，男人改成跪坐的姿势，巴基也只能双膝着地，以手俯撑自己，像是被野兽侵犯的姿势。

“不要啊……我不想……求你拿出去，我给你……舔，或者……用前边的……嗯……你别进来……”巴基使劲摇头，脸臊的通红。

男人闻言停了下来，慢慢抽出一点，又挺身往回插，可倍感阻力，随手在他又挺又翘的屁股上大力拍了一巴掌，“都是生过两个孩子的了，还夹这么紧，用得着装矜持吗？”

巴基不说话，只是摇头，水光淋漓的花穴跟着挤压，夹的男人肉棒一痛，只得退了出来。

男人把巴基翻过来，看着他眼泪已经流了下来，也有些不忍，但是生性顽劣还是让他的坏心眼占了上风，他骑在巴基身上，明晃晃地晃着自己的“长枪”，一脸愁容：“不让它进去，我的小兄弟要急的流口水了，宝贝，你说怎么办才好？”

巴基擦了擦脸上的眼泪，也觉得有些失态，慢慢坐起来不说话。男人跪坐起来，Alpha气息浓厚的肉棒就杵在他眼前。

巴基有些难以置信地抬头看去，男人挑衅地看着他，晃了晃腰，巴基屈辱地闭上眼，微微张开艳红的唇瓣，就要把男人的肉棒含进去，结果男人故意往回收，头部就稍稍偏离，巴基又去含，男人故技重施……巴基探了几次头，还膝行了一步都没能成功地把阴茎含进去，觉得屈辱难当，正想起身离开，男人却一把拽住他后脑柔软的头发，用肉棒撬开那柔软的红唇，一鼓作气地捅了进去，并小幅度地抽插起来。

巴基闭着眼，任由肉棒在他唇间肆虐，时不时被捣的嗓子发痛。两行眼泪又滑落下来，男人最不喜欢的就是床事中的眼泪，一边挺动腰身一边笑道：“王后要是再这样扫兴，我就要以下犯上地强行干您了，保管一会什么眼泪都没有，爽的欲仙欲死！”

巴基停下来，喘了两口气，把肉棒抽出来，上面沾了不少亮晶晶的口水。他不是什么未经人事的Omega，自然懂得他话里的意思，只好换了一张迷恋的脸孔，去舔弄男人的肉棒和囊袋，嘴里发出有节奏的呻吟：“嗯……嗯啊……”

“喜欢吗，宝贝？”

“嗯……好大……”

随着他上身的晃动，男人注意到那浑圆的乳肉和上面红艳的乳珠，也在随着他的动作微微晃动着，感到一阵口干舌燥。本来搭在巴基肩上的手轻轻把他推开了些，巴基不解地看着他，男人轻佻地揉捏起他的一边乳肉：“这对肉团……不用也太浪费了吧……”

巴基脸色瞬间变得通红，他慢慢抬起手，揉捏起自己的双乳，微微一挤就是一道深沟，他两边托着奶白色的肉乳，夹住了肉棒上下挤弄着。

“王后真是信守承诺，说让人干前面的奶就干奶……又软又滑……”

巴基被他的话羞辱的浑身泛红：“别，别说了……啊……啊！……”他话还未落音，几下摩擦后敏感的乳头居然喷出一小股奶液，洒在男人的肉棒和自己的胸脯上。

连男人都稍微愣了愣，继而大笑起来，充满暗示性地按了按他的后脑：“宝贝还不舔干净？”

巴基如何能不明白男人的意思，只好俯下身，张含住肉棒的顶端，两手继续动作着……很快，男人的肉棒跳动着，从马眼喷出了一股浓精，溅在了巴基脸上……他屈辱的闭上眼睛。

男人走之前，在巴基额头吻了一吻，拿过那根粗大的按摩棒抹上自己的浊液又慢慢地塞了回去。

“我的王后，我的宝贝，以后再来找你，别忘了我！”

他攥着巴基的手放在自己胸口，巴基眨了眨眼，这才看清，那是一个猩红的九头神兽的标志。

Fin.

如果还想泥可能有后续……


End file.
